Kamen Rider/Babar and The Adventures Of Badou, Chapter 1: Decade
Chapter 1 In the jungles of Celesteville, Badou and his friends, Zawadi, Chiku, Munroe and Jake played catch as the afternoon sun shined through the trees. Munroe: Ready, Jake? Jake: Yep! Munroe threw the ball towards him. Jake ran and catched the ball before sliding down a hole. Chiku: Jake! Are You Okay? Jake: I'm Fine, But you got to get down here, there something amazing! Zawadi: Is there a way out? Jake: Yeah! Chiku and Zawadi jumped into the hole. Badou: I don't know... Munroe: It's okay, Badou. Munroe jumped into the hole. Badou thinked about it before finally jumping in. Badou landed on what appeared to be a stone cut floor with 6 weird symbols. One was a bunch of lines in different sizes with eyes in the middle. Another had 3 O's connect together. Another one head a circle with a pointed head and eyes with plane wings on the side. Another one was a circle that had a tic tac toe squares covered with a diamond with X's for edges, Two Trapezoids on the sides, a V with the bottom little bit filled up and a triangle at the bottom. Another one was a circle with a wing like shape at the top and bottom and a sword shape In the middle with a diamond on the bottom. Another one was a Circle with a giant R in the middle Badou: What is this place? Chiku: Hey guys, I guess you have to step on these things, This is the only one that lit up when I stepped on them. Chiku was on the 5th one. Munroe lit up the 4th one Zawadi lit up the 2nd one Jake lit up the 6th one and Badou lit up the 1st one. Zawadi: Hey, Who's gonna lite up that last one? Jake: I'll do it. Jake stepped on the symbol, it lit, But it flickered Jake kept trying, but no success. Jake that looked at his shoe and got a idea. Jake slipped his shoe off and put his bare foot on the symbol, Causing the symbol to glow. Chiku: How did you know that would work? Jake: I just guessed. Jake put his shoe back on. Everyone stepped off the symbol, But suddenly, The floor started to give way. The group fell down into a vortex and dissapeared in a bright light. The group fell through the vortex and landed and the vortex dissapeared. The group groaned as Badou looked up and gasped. What he saw was a person in a open black leather trenchcoat and a pink and green shirt. ?: Are you Okay? Badou: Y-Yeah... ?: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Badou: You're not? ?: Yeah. Badou: Okay, Who are You? ?: I'm Tony Kaberline, Also Known as Kamen Rider Decade. Badou: Kamen...Rider...Decade? Tony: Yeah, See. Tony reavealed the Decade Belt, connected to his waist. Badou: Hey, I have seen that symbol before! Tony: You have? Badou: Yeah, When we were in this room, there were these symbols that lit up and the one I stepped on was yours! Tony: Did you get here by going through a vortex? Badou: Is that what that thing we went through was called? Tony: Okay, I'm going to take you to the others. Badou: There are others? Munroe: Hey Badou, My head hurts, is it bleeding? Tony walked over to Munroe. Tony: Let me see it. Munroe lifted his hand and what was hurting him was a bruise. Tony: It's just a bruise, Just a ice pack and you'll be fine. Come on. The group followed Tony into the town. Chapter 2 coming soon Category:Episodes